Not Another Vampire
by KatieCullen96
Summary: Whoever said love hurts wasn't kidding Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Sum: Buffy didn't kill Angelus. He got away. Now Buffy has run away to Forks Washington. Trying to get away from everything and still trying to kill him. What happens when she falls for another vampire.

BPOV

By boyfriend is evil. My mom practically kicked me out. The whole town thinks I am a murderer. Did I mention my boyfriend is trying to kill me. Some life.

Angel was following me. I knew it. I didn't care anymore. I have decided to at least finish high school. And being a slayer this is probably the only chance I am going to get. I mean I can finish in five months. But if I stay that means he stays. He will kill anybody I get close to. I can't make friends or enemies. I have to be something I absolutely hate. A loner.

I sighed and walked into my little apartment. The place was falling apart. I could barely afforded. I would have to find a job for after school. Ugh school. The more I think about it the more of a bad idea it sounds. I decided not to go looking for him tonight. I'll wait until tomorrow.

The next day

I had to walk to school in the rain. It sucked. I got to school and went straight to the main office. "I'm Buffy Summers." I told the secretary. She nodded and handed me my schedule. I went to my first class and tried to ignore all of the stares. When class was over some guy that reminded me of a golden Retriever tried to talk to me. "Hi I'm Mike." he said nervously.

I wanted to be nice, but I couldn't. I had to stay strong and not talk to anybody. "I should care because?" I asked sarcasm seeping into my voice. He looked shocked. "I-I" he stuttered. I just rolled my eyes and left. The time I have been dreading all day finally came. Lunch.

EPOV

Man did I hate reading minds. Today everybody was obsessing over the new girl, Buffy. Where have I heard that name before? Everybody was being very cautious around her. Mike had told everybody- these are his words not mine- that she is a total bitch. The girl was small, but not tiny, and had blonde hair. I didn't think twice about her. But apparently Alice did.

"Have you seen the new girl?" She asked when she sat down at our usual table for lunch. We all nodded glancing over at where she sat. "She looks lonely. I'm going to go talk to her." she was halfway across the cafeteria before any of us could protest.

BPOV

I sat as far away from everybody as possible. I started reading up on Angelus. I was so wrapped up in all of his gross little torture methods that I didn't notice someone sit down until she started talking. "Hi I'm Alice." she said. She was very pixie like, with pale skin and black eyes. Vampire. "Buffy." I said shortly. Alice continued. "So how do you like Forks." I closed my book and looked her right in the eyes. "I'm sorry I don't associate with vampires unless I'm killing them." I got up and left. While I was leaving I looked to see where she was going. I figured she'd have a mate or something so I would have to deal with three at the most. I saw five vampires staring at me.

What the hell did I just do? Crap crap crap! I have t get out of her. Why the hell did I do that? There was at least five vampires in this town. The kind that are harder to kill to. I didn't have time to ponder over this anymore because two of the vampires came out. One of them was big. With a lot of muscles. The other one was really lanky had had the strangest bronze hair.

I quickly turned and started walking again. When I turned a corner I started running. I didn't make it far. The other three came from the other side. I was caught. That didn't mean that I wasn't going to try to get away though. I turned around to face the other two. It was obvious that they were the strongest but it seemed easier than going through three of them.

I thought about it for a second though. that's what they thought I was going to do. So instead I got really close to them turned and ran the other way. I did a flip and jumped over the other three as soon as the bell rang. Everybody started coming out of there classes so the vampires couldn't follow me. I quickly went to my last class. I walked in and saw the bronze haired vampire. Oh crap.

"Ah Miss Summers, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen he said pointing towards the vampire. And I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

I sat down and the vampire passed me a note.

_How do you know?_

_How do you think I know?_

_I have no idea_

_One word: Slayer_

Understanding lit up his features. He quickly passed the paper back to me.

_Meet me in the parking lot after everybody is gone. I need to explain something. _

I really didn't want to. I just wanted to get out of this town. But I nodded anyways. That class ended way to soon.

**

* * *

**

SO what do you think Yes? No? Review

***Thanks***


	2. Authors Note

Okay there are a few things y'all might want to know

1.I have another pole. Which story should I update soonest. What that really means is which one is your favorite. Vote on my page Please.

you review I will send you a teaser of the next chapter.

I think that's all. Oh if you have subscribed to more than one of my stories this is going to be on all of them. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Class ended all too soon. I walked into one of the bathrooms and waited ten minutes. Then I walked to the parking lot. There was only one car left. Edward was beside it. "Get in." he said. I wanted to get in. I really did, but I didn't trust him. "Why should I trust you?" I asked coldly. He didn't look surprised. "Get in the car or I will drag you all the way back to my family's house." he said and I don't think he was kidding. After contemplating my chances of getting away-which was slim-I started running. How stupid was I.

I didn't even make it halfway out of the parking lot before he tackled me. He put his hands behind my head like he was trying not to hurt me. "Now are you going to get in or are we going to have to do this all day." I struggled under him until I finally got the idea to kick him. I don't know where I hit him, but it sent him flying. I got up and before I could even turnaround he was back. Damn I hate this kind of vampire. They are a lot harder to get away from.

I cringed, waiting for him to attack, but surprisingly, he didn't. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was taking him so long. He wasn't there. I hesitantly turned to see where he was. Edward was on his phone talking. He was far enough away that a normal human couldn't hear, but since I am not exactly normal I could hear everything loud and clear. He was talking to a man who I assumed was his coven leader. He was talking. "Let her go for now. It would be best if you didn't tempt her into killing you." tempt me? I didn't need to be tempted to kill a vampire. I just couldn't kill him when there are at least five others, most likely, willing to fight with him. I don't think I could take that many of that time at one time.

They didn't say anything else. Edward just hung up and got in his car. He didn't glance back at me.

EPOV

What are we going to do? The slayer is here and she doesn't trust us. She has no trust us. Well not yet anyway. We have to show her that we don't kill people. Even if we show her she might not believe us. I got home in record time and went straight to Carlisle's office. Everybody else was already waiting. Alice seemed unnaturally peppy, even for her. "Good, everybody is here. Now we need to figure out what we are going to do about the slayer." He looked around at all of us, looking to see if anybody had any ideas. "We could try to get her to trust us." I suggested.

"You tried that already and look at what good that did." Rosalie sneered. I tried to stay calm. It was hard. "Well she had no reason to believe that we were vegetarians. She just saw pale skin and black eyes. She just assumed that we hunted people." Everybody was contemplating what I just said. "Okay." Carlisle said catching everybody's attention. "We need to go hunting and then we can try to reason with the slayer tomorrow."

BPOV

I went to my apartment and stay just long enough to drop my bag off and grab my weapons. Well not the major ones that I am going to need to destroy Edward's coven. I couldn't deal with them tonight. It wasn't dark enough for Angel to be out yet so I decided to look for a job somewhere. The only place that had a help wanted sign was in some diner. It looked like the only place to get something to eat in this town. I got the job. The only bad thing was that I had to start ASAP.

Waitressing was harder than it looked. I screwed up five orders and spilled drinks on a few people's laps. One was idiot Mike; I never said the spilling were on accident. The place finally closed up around eleven and I headed for the cemetery. I passed it on the way in. it was small but I saw a few fresh graves. Halfway there I felt like I was being watched. It didn't feel like I'm-stalking-you-ready-to kill-you-when- you-not-expecting kind of thing. It was more of a subtle stalking; not stalking really more like watching. I stopped but didn't turn around.

"You know being stalked isn't the best way to win a girl over." I said and "wow. Major case of déjà vu." I muttered to myself. The one and frickin' only Edward Cullen stepped out of the shadows. There was something different about him. His eyes, they were gold. Huh I guess they didn't drink human blood after all, but I still had to watch them. "What do you want?" I almost hissed.

"I still need you to see my family." He said. Why did he keep saying "my family?"

"That sounds like a demand Mr. Cullen." I said and started walking again. "And just to let you know I don't follow anyone's rules so, I am not going to see 'your family'" he was in front of me so suddenly that I ran into him. He grabbed my wrists to keep me from falling. When I was back on my two feet safely he didn't let go. "Let go!" I demanded. Edward just turned around and started leading me to his stupid Volvo. I struggled to get out of his grasp. I kicked him and he started to fall. I caught him by the forearm to stop him. Then I flipped him and he landed face up on the hood of his car. The fall broke the windshield.

I pinned his arms to his sides so he couldn't move; At least not for a few minutes. "Listen, I know you and your coven are on animals." He looked at me questioningly. "You've been hunting recently." I noted nodding towards his eyes. "and I have a soft spot for the ones that have enough willpower to do that." Images of Angel flashed through my mind. I fought back the tears. "so as long as none of you screw up and stay out of my way I won't kill you." I said and then stalked off.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long. I couldn't think about what to write. So review if you want a teaser.**

***thanks* **


	4. Story Idea!

I have a story idea! i need my Buffy/Twilight fans to tell me if you like it or not.  
There was a Buffy book called Portal Through time. Buffy and the Scoobies travel through time to save past slayers so the Master won't be Resurrected. They end up in the middle of great historic events. In the book they also travel to the Civil War.  
This is my story idea:

* * *

When Buffy traveled back in time to the Civil War she meets a certain Confederate Solider, Major Jasper Whitlock. Years later the Cullens and the Hales start going to Sunnydale High. Will Jasper recognize Buffy. How will he react.  
Should i Write the story. Vote on my page please!

* * *

Here is the real summary of the Book Portal Through Time by Alice Henderson Buffy thought she'd finished the Master when she dusted him. But in Sunnydale things have a way of coming back. . . . The Master may be dead, but he is not forgotten. One of the vampire lord's devotees sets out to alter the past so that he can resurrect the Master without Buffy's meddling. When he conjures up a portal to transport his minions through time, the vampires are poised to murder the most powerful slayers in history!  
It is up to the Scoobies to stop the Master's followers before they break the chain of slayers. Giles, Xander, Willow, and Buffy pursue the vamps back in time through the portal to save the slayers of the past. They must track the bloodsuckers from the French Revolution to the American Civil War without getting detected -- or worse!

But you can't change the past without changing the present


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

The second day of school was a lot worse than the first. There was a lot more whispering, giggling, and pointing. And I swear I heard someone mutter bitch when she passed me by my locker. They were gone by the time I turned around.

"Finish high school, I said." I muttered to myself on the way to my second class. "I need to know this stuff if I want to have a future, I told myself. How stupid was I?"

"Well considering the fact that you're talking to yourself," Edward said from beside me. I jumped. How long had he been there?

"Okay. One: Don't ever sneak up on me again, unless you want to lose and arm. Two: talking to myself says that I am crazy, not stupid. And Three: I thought I told you to leave me alone!" I said glaring.

He just chuckled. "You said to stay out of your way, not to leave you alone."

I opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times, probably making a fool of myself. I finally huffed and stormed into my classroom.

I decided I would eat my lunch outside today, no matter how rainy it was outdoors. I went into the cafeteria to grab my lunch when I saw the vampire that tried to talk to me yesterday. Before she got to me, I turned on my heel and walked out.

"Hey, hey! You can't ignore me forever you know. I can help you!"

I turned to face her. I crossed my arms over my chest in my defensive position. "Help me with what?"

"Aha! I knew it." She squealed. "That means that there is something that I can help you with."

"Huh?"

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to the cafeteria. "Come on, come on. You have to tell me everything!" she made a sudden stop and stared at nothing. After a second she said, "Edward"

Edward and Jasper were by her side in an instant. Jasper started talking to Alice and Edward grabbed my arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said trying to break his grip. He didn't budge.

"Saving your life," Edward said.

We were almost to a red BMW when I saw it. It was a big, green, scaly demon with two bright red eyes and three yellow ones. Oh, it also had six-inch claws. Great.

It saw me and let out a deep, menacing growl before charging. I pushed Edward out of the way right before the thing hit me. I kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall. I got up before he did. He swung I dodged. I kicked him in the chest and heard a rib or something crack. He swung again and I dodged it. One of his claws cut me though. And there was a vampire standing less than nine yards away from me. Damn it. I watched Edward making sure that he was going to attack. Big mistake. That thing hit me and I fell, my head hitting the pavement. I looked up to see the demon reach out to slit my throat. I heard something that sounded like a snarl before Edward attacked him.

Edward snapped his neck. It didn't kill the demon. He stabbed him with a giant limb, still didn't kill him. When the thing was on the ground, again he ran over to me. "How do you kill it?"

"Um, try his claws?" I suggested.

"You don't sound so sure,"

I shrugged. "I'm not. Now hold him down so I can get one of his claws. When Edward had him pinned on the ground, again I ripped one of his claws off. Then I stabbed him through the heart.

"He's coming for you tonight." it said before turning into this gooey substance. Yuck.

The only he that that thing could be talking about was Angel. What does he mean coming for me? Kill me? Turn me? Torture me? All I know is that I have to kill him first.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Edward stated grabbing my uninjured arm.

"You are so pushy!" I said as he opened the door for me. I didn't get in. "The cut's not even that bad."

"Buffy," he sighed exasperated. "That cut is deep and you hit your head pretty hard. You could have a concussion."

"I do not have a concussion, my vision is a little blurry but besides that I'm fine." he pointed towards the car. I huffed and got in. "Can't take a joke,"

We got to the hospital in five minutes. Edward drove like a maniac. They sent me to the emergency part of the hospital. There was a girl with a terrible couch and some guy lost a finger.

The worst part was that Edward stayed with me the whole time. Doesn't he have something else to do? Or is he just going to annoy me to death? A blond haired doctor with pale skin came in. I am assuming he is Edward's "father"

He smiled at me I just stared at him. "What happened?" he asked while stitching me up. I looked at Edward.

"You want me to explain this?" I nodded. He spoke to fast for any human in the room to hear him, even me. Dr. Cullen's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he composed himself. "Right, okay. You are ready to go Miss Summers."

We were in Edward's car before he spoke. "Who was that thing talking about?"

Crap.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long. So what do you think? Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Who was that thing talking about?" Edward asked.

Crap. What the hell am I supposed to tell him? My vampire ex is trying to kill me. Or turn me. I am not sure which. And why I am telling you one of the biggest secrets of my life I got expelled because the principal thought I killed someone. Yeah right.

"I, uh, I don't know, but I really want to find out." Edward raised his eyebrow. "What? I need a challenge. I mean I've only been killed like once." did I really just say that? I laughed nervously. "Anyway, thanks for dragging me to the hospital but I have to go. My shift at the diner starts in an hour." I got out of the car and walked towards the diner without looking back.

He came in at nine. That bastard sat at one of my booths and smirked. I walked up to him glaring. "Do always wear that stupid leather duster?"

"It has sentimental value. I took it from one of my slayers." Spike snapped.

"So, it's a girl's coat?" I asked smirking. Spike glared. "Get out of here." I hissed before stalking away.

"I know what he's going to do!" he said. I spun around to face him. He sauntered over to me. "I know how he's going to torture you. He's going to make you wish you were dead, and then when you're crazy like Dru he is going to turn you." the way he said it made my skin crawl. He wanted it to happen. And he likes seeing me squirm.

"Get out," I hissed. "Get out before I-"

"You what, slayer?" Spike taunted. "Slay me? You couldn't do it before what makes you think you can do it now?" I glared at him. He knew I wouldn't stake him in front of these people. So I settled for the next best thing. I slapped him. Spike just walked away.

School was a living hell. For some unknown reason some guy in my English class decided to ask me to prom. I told him no but he wouldn't stop aggravating me. "Come on you know you want to."

"No, I really don't" I mumbled walking away from him. _I'm not going to hit him. I'm not going to hit him. I'm not going to hit him._

"Come on babe, I want to show all the other guys that you can be tamed." I could hear the smile in his voice. That was it smartass.

"Vampires get out. I'm going to bring blood," I whispered so only they could hear. Then I whipped around and punched that annoying Tyler Crowley in the nose. He cussed with blood dripping down his face. I smirked before walking away. Nobody stopped me.

I debated whether or not to go to lunch. If I did go Alice was going to try to get me to talk to her if I don't go…well I don't have people stare at me for forty minutes. I decided to spend my lunch break in the library.

I walked to the back of the library. At one of the last tables sat Alice with a McDonalds bag on the table. I sighed at sat down. Alice beamed at me. She pushed the bag towards me along with a large sweet tea. "So what do you need my help with?" Alice asked. I almost choked on a French fry.

I swallowed thickly before answering. "What makes you think I need help?"

"I had a vision of you and that blonde guy. Don't worry I didn't tell Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "You just told him then did you?" Alice looked at me shocked. "I may be blonde but I'm not stupid." She thinks I don't know that vampires have like super hearing.

I stood up and stalked off.

Edward was leaning against the lockers outside of the library. "Who's trying to kill you?" he asked bluntly.

"Everybody," I retorted walking away from him. He kept up with me easily.

"I'm serious," he said.

"So am I."

"You can't walk away forever. You need my help. Whatever this is you can't do it by yourself," he stated matter-of-factly.

I spun around to glare at him. "Watch me,"

The rest of the day was terrible. Word got around that I punched Crowley in the nose and I got called to the principals office.

I walked in and he glared at me. I sat down and stared at him innocently. "Do you have anything to say, Miss Summers?"

"About what, Principal Greene?" I asked.

"About what! You broke Mr. Crowley's nose!" he said turning beet red. "Since this is the first time and nobody will actually come up and say they saw you punch him then I am just going to give you a warning. I'll be watching you Miss Summers." Great another Snyder.

I nodded. I opened the door before turning back to him. "Um Principal Greene, your toupee is slipping." I walked out to find one of the Cullens, Emmett I think, laughing hysterically.

"Does he really wear a toupee?" he asked still chuckling. I rolled my eyes before walking past him.

Weird vampires.

**

* * *

**

So? It only took a month to update this time. I had to put Spike in there. He's my favorite vampire. :)

**Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	7. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


End file.
